


The Stables

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of a Jamie and Claire lunch date at the stables during their time at Leoch after their marriage. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stables

It was nearing noon as I walked through the thick grass, passing children running about trying to find shelter from the beginning rain, to the stables to meet Jamie for our lunch. The past couple of weeks since our return to Leoch had been a whirlwind of dinners and drinks raised to the sudden and surprising news of our marriage. It was all well enough to be received by the people of the Mackenzie clan, but sometimes tedious when a moment alone with my thoughts, or with Jamie, seemed to be far and few between, with the dinners that went so late into the night, we both crawled into bed, exhausted. With everyone seeming to have their own bit of sage advice for newly married people about how to live our new lives as bride and groom, as if they have any real idea as to what our marriage, or what I, was about. Though, I grinned and offered thanks for these kind suggestions, it was getting quite annoying not to have a moment alone during the day.

These lunches I brought for Jamie and myself to share at the stables were the only real alone time we had during the day, a place where no one could pop out suddenly in need of a service from either of us. I cherished this time alone with him, as I had before our hasty marriage. A place I felt I could speak my mind and not be judged for it. Jamie had given me that with friendship and now as my husband. 

As I reached the top of the meadow and neared the fences around the stable, sure enough, I saw a brightly colored head of copper bobbing around trying to lead the monstrous black horse into its stall. I heard Jamie muttering to himself about the bloody thing yesterday, after my having to heal three wounds caused by the beast’s teeth, on some unsuspecting stable lads. 

As, I watched Jamie work, I began to feel a deep longing to be next to him right at that moment and to stop him from working and to pull him down to embrace me. The sudden longing and urgency of this thought made me stop in my tracks and suck in my breath-as much for the shock as for the desire- in a quick gasp.  
“Claire- you idiot”, I thought to myself. Hadn’t I agreed to this marriage only to help save me from that vile Randall and try to have Jamie aid me back to the stones? And now, I suddenly have deep, bone trembling feelings for the man I was to only supposed use as a tool to help me get back to my first husband. I felt a sudden rush of shame at the thought of using Jamie as a tool, and even more shame for even having these feelings at all, when Frank probably thought me dead from some horrible fate at this point. I hadn’t a clue what to do with these deep feelings that only Jamie had roused in me. I did know I needed to make a decision in regards to the future, but I can’t even seem to bring myself to fully contemplate leaving Jami-

“Sassenach?”

I looked up to find the object of my musing looking down at me with amusement and somewhat concern at my obliviousness. His ocean blue eyes twinkled down at me and picked up the woven basket carrying our lunch that I must have dropped at some point during my introspection.

“It’s dangerous to be that unaware, Sassenach. You need to sharpen your hearing, lass. Did ye no hear me coming?”

 

I smiled up at him and grabbed the basket from his hand and began to walk towards the shelter of the stables and out of the cold rain. I knew he was making light of what must have been showing on my face when he happened upon me, one thing that he most certainly was not was oblivious and he’d learned to read my face in the past weeks even better than he could before. I obviously couldn’t articulate to him what I was thinking about and decided to make light of it as well.

“Oh, I do think I heard that, but it was quite early this morning after all.” I turned and smiled at him, wickedly. 

His reaction was not disappointing. His mouth popped open and his eyes went wide at my indecency. 

I laughed and turned once more. I heard his footsteps finally following me after I reached the cover of the stables, just as the rain began to fall heavily. I sat down amongst the hay and began unpacking the small picnic, as Jamie sat down opposite me, slightly damp and still red in the face from my teasing. 

He tentatively reached for a bannock I had unpacked and looked at me suspiciously, as to guess what other improper things that would come out of my mouth before out little date was over. 

“Are the stable boys gone again?” I asked, until recently when I came to see Jamie, a piece of cheese or bread would be snatched up by the everlasting appetite of a pubescent boy. Or a grown man, I thought, as the man in question devoured the apples and cheese far to quickly. 

He shrugged, still chewing. “They went to help Auld Alec with a horse that went lame in the village”. 

I smiled at the nonchalant tone he tried to use and helped myself to some food as well.

We spent the next few minutes eating mostly in silence, exchanging a few bits of castle gossip, but mostly just content to be alone with each other in quietness, with the whistling rain doing the talking for us. It was coming down in sheets, so you were unable to see even a few feet past the shelter of the stable.

 

I was picking at a piece of cheese, trying to stop myself from thinking too much of anything, when Jamie’s hand appeared in front of my face holding a piece of bread dripping of honey. His face was soft and eyes warm, as I reached to take the gift with a small smile, but he stopped me and instead pressed the offering gently against my bottom lip. I tasted the sweet honey as I opened my mouth slightly, gazing directly into those now hungry eyes. I took the bread into my mouth and made an indecent sound at the taste of the sweet treat and gently scraped my teeth around his finger as he removed it from my mouth. And swallowed.

Suddenly, I was on my back with his equally sweet, wide mouth pressed hard against my pliant one and the lines of his hard body echoing every curve of mine. I opened my mouth to him and he made a noise of pleasure, as he tasted the sweet honey on my lips. One hand embedded deep into my hair and the other started to ruck up the ends of my skirt. My hands - which had been clutching at his back- traveled down father to grip his buttocks and moved up to pull his shirt out of his kilt and yanked it over his head and carelessly threw it into the hay. 

“Not so fast, me lad”, I whispered into his ear as I rolled over on top of him, leaving him laying in the hay and completely at my mercy. I looked down at him as his hands settled on my hips, he looked up at me with hunger and another emotion I cared not to analyze at this moment in time. I arranged my skirts around us and reached down to move his kilt as he busied himself trying to free my breasts from their strict confines. I felt his eagerness, hard as iron, and a shudder of desire moved rapidly down my spine. I let my hand linger, moving slowly, as he rubbed and stroked my breasts, giving each his full attention. I moved one hand lower to graze his balls and he threw his head back deep into the hay.

“Please…ah…Claire”, he groaned as I held the very center of him. 

It felt as though we were alone in the word, sheltered by the thick rain. Even knowing anyone could run here to seek shelter, I decided to hell with principle and moved to bring him home. He filled me deep, and warmed me to the bone, as I know I did for him. We both sided deeply as it happened, as if we had found something after searching for a time. His hands tightened on my hips and his breath came short as I began to rock slowly on top of him, relishing the unutterable pleasure of being stretched and filled by one half of a whole. 

I leaned down to kiss him deep, and his lips were as feverish and needy as mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, sweet and restless. I felt every element of him around me, as if my skin was on the brink of bursting into flames and his touch the only antidote to sooth it. I felt the warmth of his breath against my cheek. I felt his lithe and smooth thighs rasping against mine. I felt his strong heart beat, pulsing fast and sure. I felt the brush of the hair on his chest against my hard nipples. And suddenly, I couldn’t stand the slow pace; I needed him urgently and hard.

I moved my hands to rest on his chest to balance myself as I sat straight up and began moving with greater feeling. Jamie threw his head back again, and reached up to rub my nipples as I had done for him.

“Yes. Claire…just like…mhhm” Jamie moaned. I smiled slightly at this and renewed my efforts with more force.

The pouring rain seemed to echo our passion as both seamed to build and strengthen as the minutes went by. I grabbed Jamie’s hands, so that his elbows rested on his chest, and laced his hands together. I grabbed them and used them for leverage as the desire threatened to engulf me. Hips thrusting hard together, over and over again. Jamie brought his legs up and I leaned back against them, as he began meeting me, thrust for thrust.

We were both reaching the end, when suddenly he broke his hands free from their enlacement, and grabbed me by the hips and flipped me over, so my stomach rested against a bale of hay and he came back into me strong from behind. 

“Bloody Christ! Yes! Jamie, please” I moaned to him as I felt my inside churning like butter. 

His hands gripped my arse so tightly; I knew there would be bruises tomorrow, but I ceased to care about anything but the man plowing me from behind and the desire building to completion in my stomach. Suddenly, one cheek was released, only to be met with a sharp slap. I convulsed as the blinding heat fired through my veins and I collapsed onto the hay. Jamie let out a heart-tearing groan and a moment later; I felt his release pulsing strong and deep within me. 

My throbbing pulse seemed to block everything out and I realized just how vulnerable you are in the moment of release, when you let go so fully and completely, your body merges with your mate and you become one soul. The feeling was intoxicating and staggering, to feel yourself melt into another, so as you don’t know where your skin ends and theirs begins. And I never felt this feeling so strongly and so completely until Jamie. 

I came to myself a moment later, noticing with little interest Jamie had moved me again to lay completely on top of him as he lay utterly spent on the ground, panting. I felt, and rather thought I heard, his speedy pulse as well. We laid there in complete peace, seemingly breathing in each other, my whole body raising every deep breath he took. As the rain begin to slow, our hearts did as well. I suddenly thought exactly how easy it would be for someone to kill us right now, feeling boneless and completely detached from the real world. I thought, with some sarcasm, that Dougal would be ashamed to have missed the opportunity. 

“I think the whole right side of my body has gone to sleep, lass”, Jamie murmured as he moved me to lie on my side. I looked up at his smiling face and gave him a contented grin to match as I rose up to arrange my skirts. Jamie groaned in displeasure and pulled my arm, so I fell back to him.

“The rain is slowing, we need to get up befor-“ he cut me off with a deep kiss and I smiled into his mouth and kissed him back with equal feeling. 

“Aye, Sassenach. I woundna want you to give Auld Alec a heart attack, or implant improper thoughts into one of the stable laddies.” Jamie chuckled, and reached around to help redo the laces that he so carelessly undid. He finished his job with a light kiss to my cleavage, then my forehead. He then went to grab his shirt, which was embedded in a pile of hay, and pulled it over his head. 

I reached around and helped him tuck in the ends into his kilt, which had remained properly belted somehow. My hands then traveled up his clothed back and gently massaged his neck for a moment. 

“Ahhh…that feels verra nice”, Jamie sighed. I felt him turn boneless as he leaned into my hands. Content, I pulled my hands from his neck and tried to smooth down his hair that looked a bit like my wayward curls usually do.

“I would make the bold sacrifice of being red-haired if it meant I could have hair as easily mended as yours”, I said, and I felt the obligatory smack on my thigh. 

“Nay, lass. It wouldn’t suit ye well. I coundna imagine those curls as well as hair like fire”, he said, turning to look at me with a smirk. “Ye would scare away animals and bairns, alike”. 

I returned his smack with one of my own on the top of his head. But then sighed, as I leaned against his back. I looked at the slowing rain and realized our little rendezvous was coming to an end. 

“I should get back before someone comes looking. They might catch on to us”, I said, sighing as I got onto my feet.

Jamie got up as well and gave me a look, while turning a bit red.

“I dinna think they have to guess. Why do ye think no one has been around lately when ye first come along with your wee basket”, he said, with a look half sheepish and half proud. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ”, I muttered under my breath as I began to resent the fact that I seemed to have learned to blushed now and began to pick up our forgotten lunch, while trying to not to think about this comment too much.

“Perhaps everyone, should worry about themselves instead of guessing about our marriage bed, err, or hay I should say?” I laughed, as he became the one flustered again. He reached to gather me in his arms once more. His face creased with worry. 

“I wasna too rough with ye? I ken I was a bit mad at the end, but I felt as though I counda stop until I had ye under me that way”. I breathed a deep breath at the remembrance of his finale and reached up to cup his cheeks and smooth his worried brows.

“I rather like it when you go a bit mad”, I said smiling into his eyes. I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. I watched as he closed his eyes and came to meet me, and kissed me back as if I were made of glass, showing what he could not say with words yet. 

I let go and stepped out of his arms and into the drizzle. I looked back at his forlorn face and said- 

“And, you know what they say, madness goes hand in hand with brilliance”, I watched his face morph into a smirk, eyes twinkling again, and turned to begin the walk back to the castle, thinking only about his smiling face and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
